


Infernal Pageant

by IudexInfernalis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Contest, Dark, Inferno's next Antichrist, M/M, not to be taken too serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IudexInfernalis/pseuds/IudexInfernalis
Summary: Metatron had written down the prophecy, just not entirely correct.Now Heaven is looking to make vessels while Hell is waiting for the Antichrist to be chosen.Who will be the one to lead Hell's armies?Also, Enochian is a hard language.
Relationships: Lucifer/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Infernal Pageant

**Author's Note:**

> So, since Archetype is going to end soon I'm posting the first chapter of this story to give you all a preview of what's to come!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Be prepared for the Apocalypse and my strange kind of humor!

Im Anfang war die Tat!  
And so it began. The creation. All of earth, all of the living beings were made. The stars shone bright in the sky, the sun the brightest of them all. The Almighty looked over his creation and announced it to be good. Then he rested.  
Well, not really. It would all depend on what definition one used for ‘resting’. Would one say it was doing nothing at all then no, he didn’t rest. If however resting simply meant that nothing was created then it would be somewhat closer. Like any self-proclaimed author The Almighty had finished the opening chapter and was now working on the last chapter. The middle would write itself. So The Almighty sat on his throne, his scribe at his feet.   
The young angel, his name was Metatron, saw it as an incredible honour to be able to put the words of The Almighty into scripture. The prophecy of the end. The final word. All of the glorious creation would build up to this one point. It was intricate, glorious, worthy of a perfect being.   
“LUCIFER WILL BE FREED AND-“  
One would think that The Almighty would stop his oldest and most beloved son from entering the garden and damning humanity. Who was he to question The Almighty though? He was the author of the story and the author decided the end. It seemed unfair to these creature The Almighty called humans, or his children. They had no idea what would happen and how soon they would be fending for themselves in a nature far more ruthless than the gentle green of the holy garden.  
“METATRON! ARE YOU LISTENING?”  
“Oh, oh yes, of course. Would you please repeat the last sentence?”  
“I SAID-“  
Human language did not exist in that time. They would only develop it later since it was no necessity in Eden. That also meant that the whole dictation of the prophecy was in Enochian. It was a hard language, even to angels. It had words that described entire sentences in other languages and what other languages describe in one world could potentially be a whole sentence in Enochian. Some words had double meanings, some meanings one would never be able to explain in any other language. Which was why Metatron was struggling to write along while grasping the right meaning of the words The Almighty was dictating in that moment.   
“-AND HE WILL LEAD THE ARMY OF HELL INTO THE FINAL BATTLE.”  
Metatron stared at what he had written. Was that right? The Almighty was, of course, infallible but he was quite unsure. The words he had been dictated could either mean ‘Lucifer will rise and take his vessel’ or ‘Lucifer will rise and choose the Antichrist’. Great.   
“Would you please-“  
“I HAVE REPEATED MYSELF ENOUGH AND I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN, NOW FINISH THE SCROLL AND MAKE SURE THAT ALL ANGELS READ IT.”  
Well, okay. Metatron had to guess. If he made a mistake The Almighty would surely punish him. Who knew? He might just get locked up with Lucifer if he did it wrong. ‘Lucifer will take his vessel and he will lead the Army of Hell into the final battle’. That worked. ‘Lucifer will choose the Antichrist and he will lead the Army of Hell into the final battle’ worked too. Both made sense. Both would work perfectly with the part that came next. Metatron nearly threw the tablet as far as he could in his frustration. What had The Almighty tried to tell him? With a heavy foreboding feeling Metatron decided on the first version. Of course Lucifer would take a vessel. The Almighty surely would not give Lucifer a vessel into the cage with him. It was only a guess on his side and he had no choice but to make it.   
When the angels received the prophecy they accepted it instantly, especially Michael. He announced to all of the other angels that the bloodline Lucifer’s vessel would come from would also hold his own true vessel. It had to. They were brothers and only vessels who were brothers themselves would be the ones mentioned in the prophecy.   
The only one calling bullshit, as it would be called millennia later, was Lucifer. Silently, of course. As if he would tell Michael that he wasn’t going to play by heaven’s rules and could very well make his own vessel. Their father had to know that too. Lucifer also knew Enochian better than anyone else and also that a lot of similar sounding words existed. He knew what he would really be doing once he finally got out.   
The smirk on his face when he was locked up after his stunt with the apple and after he had received the prophecy too would haunt Michael for millennia. It was the kind of expression someone had who knew more than anyone else. As much as Michael grieved for his fallen brother, he was also trying to figure out just what Lucifer knew.   
Some people would claim that the devil was impatient. That was entirely wrong. Lucifer might have found the time in the cage to be the absolute worst millennia of his existence but he knew the day would come when he was freed. The cage broke open, fresh air was filling the lungs of his DIY-vessel.   
“Finally. It took far too long.”  
Before Lucifer stood two demons. They were the ones who made sure the apocalypse happened. Alistair, the one responsible for the first seal, and Azazel, the one responsible for the last seal. Both were very ambitious and Azazel had even faked his death to ensure that the cage would be opened.  
“We awaited you, Fa-“  
“Do not call me father. I do not like to be associated with that word.”  
“As you wish.”  
“Now, did you find the bloodline of the Antichrist?”  
“Yes, we did. It was through the merging of two powerful lineages that two brothers by the name of Winchester were born.”  
Now that sounded promising to Lucifer. Of course the Antichrist could only come from a powerful lineage. It had to be a human capable of going beyond what any other human would be able to bear and who combined with the powers of Hell would be a force of nature worthy of leading Lucifer’s army.   
“And which of the brothers is worthy of the title?”  
“Sam.”  
“Dean.”  
The two demons looked at each other. A moment ago they had stood side by side like the allies they were. In the very next moment they stood face to face with a glare that would kill weak minded beings.   
“I have personally made sure Sam was corrupted from the beginning. He was given demon blood as young as six months old. He held out in the competition of the special children I have chosen.”  
“And in the end he was killed. Dean may have sold his soul to save his brother but in Hell he was amazing. I have never had a better student in all of my existence. The creativity and the ruthlessness he displayed were beyond that of even the Princes of Hell.”  
“You had to torture him for 30 years to achieve that.”  
“And you had to feed Sam demon blood and even then he was unable to kill anyone.”  
“Dean is nothing more than a good soldier to his father.”  
“Oh yes, because Sam’s brief rebel phase negates the fact that he is really just like his father.”  
“At least he is a leader.”  
“You would not know a leader if one tied an iron leash around your neck and dragged you through the 8th circle of Hell!”  
“And you like picking up trash and selling it as gold!”  
“You are the trash expert, huh? You are the one who was about to go down on your knees and lick Lucifer’s boots like a good bi-“  
“Enough!”  
Both demons fell silent and looked at Lucifer. The fallen archangel had not only in words but through his stance made clear that he would not tolerate this any longer.   
“The final battle will be on the 6th of June at 6 in the morning. I will make my choice as soon as the sun sets on the 5th of June. Until then you have time to try and convince me of your choice.”  
Alistair and Azazel glanced at each other one more time, nodded, and were gone. They each had a champion to prepare.


End file.
